A Rekindling Fire
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: Jacob was forced to leave on pack duties for two years. It's now Renesme's 16th birthday and the gift she wants most is to see Jacob again. Will her dream come true? Oneshot. My first Twilight fic.


"**A Rekindling Fire"**

_A MayandDawnfanforever fanfiction for the Twilight series._

Summary: Jacob was forced to leave on pack duties for two years. It's now Renesme's 16th birthday and the gift she wants most is to see Jacob again. Will her dream come true?**  
**

**Rating: Somewhere between a K+ and T probably but I'll rate it T for safety.**

******Jacob's POV**

**_I left her. There was nothing I could do really. I guess you could say my leaving her with her family was a good thing because, well, who doesn't want to be with their family. Who doesn't love and care for them after all. I don't really know how I can be saying this because four years ago my father died. I was hoping the wolf that was still berating inside his body would stand up and fight but he couldn't handle it._**

**_My father passed away from a sever heart attack. At least that's what they're placing it as anyway. My cold family, the ones that have _****_her_****_ are still alive. That's good because if she were to die somehow I'd probably go down with her. I love her. I love how unlike them she's neutral—never too hot and never too cold. She's like a mix between me and her parents. You could almost call it _****_human_****_ if she didn't always crave blood and her skin wasn't such a pale, milky white._**

**_When I got wind of the horrifying news that our pack leader—their pack leader Sam was wounded in a fight with a bear fending it off from his wife I came running. I still felt the slightest bit of authority among the pack since the time I was placed as alpha. Once an alpha always an alpha I suppose. _**

**_Sam's shoulder was torn at the seam and it was like it was just hanging off of him. Blood matted his thick furry coat. He was too weak to turn back into his _****_human_****_ form. I've always considered our kind closer to humans than the pale-faces. At least... until she was born. At first I thought she was a monster but... she's just so charming. She's lovely like her mother. Always putting everyone else before herself._**

**_I still remember the day she was born. As though it was yesterday. But quite honestly I don't want to remember because that was one of the worst days of my life. Watching Bella get torn from the inside out was excruciating. I mean... it was like I was _****_dying_****_. I mentally scoff at the thought. Werewolves don't die. At least... we're not supposed to. Of course the pale-faces never die. Never. They can go out in the sun and live like normal _****_humans._****_ Not to say that I can't. I can run in the sunlight and not hurt. In the sunlight, however, _****_they_****_ sparkle; my pale-faced family._**

**_Enough about them though. At least for now. I've got more important things to worry about. It's been two years since I left her and Sam's only partially better. His torso is healing and his bones are mending. He sleeps daily and Emily is always by his side pampering him. It gets so frustrating not being able to see Renesme. It's her sixteenth birthday tomorrow and I want it to be special. _**

**_That's it. I'm telling them I'm taking off guard-duty to see _****_my_****_ Renesme. So that I no longer have to bear grief to watching all this pain and sorrow. I need to be with her. She holds the key to my heart, like her mother once did. Despite her mother didn't have the same feelings for me as I did her._**

**"****Sam. Emily. I'm sorry but I really must go. Tomorrow is Renesme's birthday and I do not want to miss it. It's her sweet 16 after all." I say as I dust off my tightly fitting pants. **

**Paul comes over and smacks me on the chest laughing. "Go get her tiger, me-ow." **

**_Ah for the joy of brotherhood._**

**"****Would you quit doing that every single time I mention Renesme bro?" I ask groaning as I rub my chest. **

**I earn another smack to it and narrow my eyes.**

**"****Oh shit. Alpha mode's back." Paul cries as he brushes past me, now a massive heap of fur.**

**"****Dammit. I was looking forward to kicking his ass." I sigh as I run a hand through my now once again long, mangled hair. "Mangy mutt!" I shout after him indignantly as I crouch down, heat rippling through my body.**

**_Time to change._**** I groan as my face widens thinning out into a muzzle. Massive paws protrude from what once was my arms and legs. A furry tail narrows from my backside. **

**"****I'm off." I shout knowing fully well only Sam and Paul can truly understand me. **

**As I run out the open door I nod my big head at Embry and Quil, my once were friends, now were brothers. They nod back smiling softly.**

**"****So what's the scoop?" Embry asks as he leans against the door, shirt off as usual dress code for us.**

**"****Going to see her. Her birthday's tomorrow. Have to be there. Can't talk. Take care of Sam." I rush which really comes out as hurried, mumbled, snarls to any non pack member.**

**"****Got it." Quil says laughing and shaking his head as Embry pretends not to understand.**

**With a snarl I stream off, breaking into more of a slow trot than a rambunctious death lunge. I wonder plainly if she'll remember me. I hope she hasn't forgotten me.**

**I sigh as I blur past the Quileute Rez.**

**I spiral down the trail through the woods to that one lone place which bears my other family. My now only family aside from the pack.**

**I turn back to see the sun dimming and the stars and moon drawing out in the sky. I groan and flop down on all fours exhausted. ****_I'll just rest until morning. Then I'll make my presence known. Good night my beautiful Renesme. I'll be seeing you tomorrow for your sweet sixteen._**

**With that my head droops and my large lids conceal my eyes. I tremble slightly at the wind but none-the-less I am asleep.**

******Renesme's POV**

**_I stare out the dim windows of our house. It's my sixteenth birthday tomorrow and everyone's making a fuss. Mom and dad and auntie Alice have been going crazy making plans. Auntie had me try on so many outfits I thought my head might spin. It's nice of her, I'll admit. A little overboard but that's normal for her. _**

**_I am somewhat excited too, but mostly I am just hoping. Hoping that with tomorrow will come my love. I can't wait to see _****_him_****_. I can feel my pulse pounding in my throat. Unlike my mother and father and the other members of our family, I have a heartbeat._**

**_You see, my love is a wolf. A huge furry beauty. As for my family? They're vampires. I don't mind the cold. My body's neutral. Not quite human temperature as it leans more towards cold, but neutral for a half vampire/half human. _**

**_When I was born my mother was still human. I remember most of my family wanting me dead. At first _****_he_****_ did too. But _****_he_****_ changed his mind after I was born. I'll admit I may seem like a monster at times but I'm not. I'm just different._**

**_I press my finger to the window and doodle a smiley on it bored. I'm somewhat tired as it is close to 10:00 pm. I just hope that I will see _****_him._****_ I hope _****_he_****_ will be at my party tomorrow. I don't know what I'd do without _****_him._******

**_Mom and dad are still bustling around like an orchestra being conducted. I love it when daddy plays piano. He even taught mommy. Mommy is still learning but he's amazing. _**

**_I climb the stairs sleepily and head towards my bedroom. Mom and dad sure have changed things. I'm currently living in the home dad grew up in, if that's what you want to call it. Essentially we're still in Forks. Mom and dad had planned to move us but here we remain. I think it's because of grandpa or something._**

**_I have to admit. Grandpa may be a little irrational at times but I love him. I know for sure that he'll be coming tomorrow. He knows about our _****_secret_****_. I twist the nob of my bedroom door and pull it open. I slowly clamber to my bed, nearly missing it and falling to the floor. I pull back the covers and situate myself in a way that makes me comfortable._**

**_Closing my eyes I whisper two things. "Good nigh Jacob." and a very soft "I love you."._**

******Morning: Jacob's POV**

**_I am awoken with a start as I stare dumfounded into the sun. Stupid sunlight I mumble as bury my head in my paws. It's then that I remember the real reason I'm here. I spring to my feet and clamber up the short steps to the door and thump it anxiously with my tail._**

**_Unfortunately _****_he_****_ knew I was coming. So it was no surprise when he spoke._**

**"****Jacob. How nice it is to see you." Edward holds out his hand and then realizes that I am still in wolf form.**

**"****Oh," He chuckles sheepishly. "I forgot. She's still asleep but do come in." **

**Edward opens the door and I stick my snout in, sniffing madly. Someone's cooking eggs and bacon in the kitchen and it smells ****_good_****. I never did think I'd like vampire food. Back when Bella was still human they had a good reason for cooking occasionally. They don't eat like us wolves and humans. They just consume blood.**

**I turn back as my stomach growls. I sheepishly bow my furry head. Then I perk up my ears and listen in on those cold-faces.**

**"****She's so excited. She'll be so much more excited when she hears the news. That her ****_boyfriend_**** is here." It's Rosalie. I can tell it from her cocky emphasis on boyfriend.**

**Alice strolls into the room, her bell like voice trilling softly.**

**"****Jacob it's great to see you. What a pleasant surprise." Despite the small wrinkle of her nose I know that she's become used to me and my "smell". **

**With a nod of my head I trot into the kitchen and peer up at the Cullens; my girlfriend's family which I've considered as my own.**

**I silently, knowing full well they cannot sense my presence like Edward and Alice, change back into my human form. My snout disappears and is replaced by my tanned face. My fur turns into my hair. I regain my arms and legs and no longer have a tail. Again, like on the Rez, I am back in my shorts minus a shirt.**

**I sneak around the corner, tip-toe, and whisper a hasty "boo" in Rosalie's ear. The next thing I know I am flying across the kitchen having been hit with an empty frying pan.**

**"****Get out mutt." Rosalie shrieks, fuming. The other Cullens in the room just laugh softly.**

**Carlisle gives me a small smile. His pearly white teeth gleaming in the dim light.**

**"****Jacob. How are you boy? Are you hungry?" He points to a plate full of eggs and bacon. I pick myself up off the counter where I had landed and smile nodding enthusiastically.**

**"****I'm fine Carlisle. You bet I'm hungry." With that I grab a plate and a fork and jog slightly into the living room. **

**I pick up my fork and twirl it around the egg. Biting hastily at the hunk of egg in front of me. I recall the other plate that had been sitting on the counter was scrambled eggs. I know they made them for Renesme. They're her favorite.**

**I jump up slightly startled as a yawn emits from the staircase. I look up to see Renesme strolling down it rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Her blonde hair streams in ringlets of perfection down her neck. Her chocolate eyes stare at me at first with uncertainty and then with mirth. **

**"****Jacob." She cries as she launches her thin, but tough body at me. **

**_Yep. I didn't go unnoticed._**

**"****Aw man Renesme. I was trying to hide until the party. I didn't know you'd come down here. You scared me." I laugh as I finish off the eggs and bacon that she nearly landed in.**

**"****Sorry." She laughed in her bell like voice and daintily rushed to the kitchen. She grabbed her plate and a cup of "orange juice" which I clearly knew was blood and plopped down next to me on the couch.**

**_Animate. Unlike her family._**

**"****How have you been Jacob?" She asks somewhat quietly as she savors her food. **

**"****Not too bad." I shrug nonchalantly. "The better question is how have you been?"**

**"****Eh. About as good as a guy can be having lost his father." I respond as I stare at my empty plate, contemplating on biting it or not.**

**"****I'm sorry Jacob." She places her plate to the side, food completely eaten. She gives me a small sad smile and wraps her arms around me, wincing slightly at the smell of my blood which is tempting her.**

**"****Don't be." I give her a wry smile. "No need to make the birthday girl sad on her sweet sixteen."**

**I lean down and kiss her forehead and she gives me a smile. Hugging her arms around my neck. Quietly she kisses my forehead and then hastily tugs away reaching for the "orange juice". **

**I laugh as she chugs it down so she won't kill me. She's so sweet and innocent. She still has that special ability from when she was little, where she places her hands on someone's head and shows them what she's seen. She grips my head between her hands and shows me all the birthday plans leading up to this day. I blush furiously as she shows me her trying on the outfits and sheepishly look away.**

**"****Oops." She laughs lightly and blushes as well. "Didn't mean for you to see that." **

**"****It's no big deal." I grin rubbing the back of my head. Now there's something I'll probably ****_never_**** get out of my mind.**

**Edward comes in at that exact moment. Glaring profusely down at me. **

**Damn him and his ability to read minds. I curse silently under my breath. **

**I wonder slightly who all has been invited to Renesme's birthday. Ever since she went to school she's made friends but would they show up? Or would it just be us and her grandpa.**

**"****So who all did you invite?" I ask coughing slightly to clear the tension in the room. Bella comes in and sits beside Edward, motionless. **

**"****My family and grandpa and grandma of course." She says putting her finger to her chin. Seems like Alice got to her, I note as I look down at her manicured hands adorned with pretty silver nail polish.**

**"****Did you invite any of your friends?" I ask.  
**

**"****Just you." She smiles and places her hand around mine.**

**Edward tenses slightly from across the room. Something tells me he doesn't want his daughter to grow up. Even though he thinks of me as a son, at least I hope he still does. Renee, Bella's mother, has seen Renesme and comes to visit often. She's learned about our secrets through Charlie and everyone. We still keep it semi-secret though as Renesme's friends don't know.**

**Other than me. I'm Renesme's best friend as she usually says. Though I wish I could be more than her best friend.**

**Just then a knock at the door breaks me from my thoughts. Edward stands up and opens it, his body relaxing at the sight.**

**"****Hello Charlie. Renee. I'm glad you could come." Edward says as he gives Renee a hug and Charlie a handshake.**

**"****Where's the little girl?" Charlie asks pretending to play peek-a-boo. **

**"****I'm right here grandpa. I'm not so little anymore." Renesme says standing up and walking over to her grandpa, embracing him in a hug.**

**"****Well now. Sixteen already?" He asks smiling down at her. **

**"****Yep. Look who made it. Look who came." Renesme grins pulling him over to the couch where I sit. I immediately sit up, offering Renee and Charlie the couch. They smile nodding slightly as they take a seat.**

**I curl up on the floor as Renesme gives her grandparents a large smile.**

**"****I'm glad you could come." She says.**

**They direct their gaze to Bella and Edward, two stone statues on the opposite couch. **

**"****It's great to see you too Renesme. Having a good birthday so far?" Renee asks, her voice pleasant to my ears.**

**"****Yep. It's been awesome. I'm really happy Jacob could come." She says throwing her arms around my neck jumping on my back. I pretend to wince in agony and she gives me a sad pout.**

**"****No worries Renesme. It'll take a lot more than that to bring me to my knees in pain." I say as I stroke her hair with a gentle motive. **

**"****Yay," She cries exasperated. **

**The smell of cake suddenly catches my nose. I wonder why exactly they would bother to make cake when only four people in the house can eat it. I guess they do it for Renesme. **

**I lift Renesme off my back and sit her in my lap where she snuggles into my arms. I wasn't expecting what happened next really. Renesme's eyes close and she slowly drifts off to sleep. I smile down at her as three words escape her lips. I can tell she's not fully asleep as she's still moving slightly to get comfortable. The three words? "I love you"**

**"****I love you too." I whisper back.**

**I stroke her hair and kiss her head earning a few "ooh"s and "ahh"s from Charlie and Renee. I blush lightly, something that seems impossible for me. **

**A few hours later she awakens once again and we all sing happy birthday to her and devour cake. She smiles and thanks us as her Aunt Rosalie comes in carrying presents. **

**Cheering happily she takes the first one. It's from Alice and Jasper. She opens it throwing the silver wrapping into my arms. I swiftly toss it into a trash can as she grins with mirth. **

**"****Thanks Auntie Alice; Uncle Jasper." Renesme grins. (wow fail I accidentally typed Uncle Alice and Auntie Jasper. That will live with me for life.)**

**She holds up a shiny gold tinted, silver framed digital camera. She sets it down after taking a picture of me and then handing it to Charlie and Renee who snap a picture of me and her with my arm draped around her.**

**We snap a picture of Bella and Edward, Edward having his arm draped around Bella, smiles adorning their faces.**

**Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme pop into the room at that minute. We gather around for a group picture and then place the camera on the table giving it a break. **

**Renesme picks up her next gift, clearly from Rosalie and Emmett. It's a pair of night wear with wolves on it colored silver with pink cuffs. The wolf is a reddish brown, the color I am when I'm in wolf form. Renesme squeals and hugs them thanking them graciously.**

**The next gift she opens is from her parents. I honestly didn't know what they'd get her but was pretty amazed at it.**

**"****We bought it knowing that your prom was coming up soon." Edward says shooting an awkward glance in my direction.**

**"****I love it dad. I love it mom." Renesme cries as she holds out a beautiful dress colored silver with golden sequins. **

**"****We technically didn't buy it though. Alice helped us make it." Bella says chuckling weakly.**

**"****That's okay. Thanks Auntie Alice~" Renesme grins twirling around with the dress in front of her.**

**Charlie and Renee hand her their presents. Er... present. Apparently they worked aside their differences for once and pooled their money for a gift.**

**She opens it and squeals. Inside is a teal, hard bound photo album/scrapbook. She laughs at the first picture, apparently one of me before she was born with a clueless look on my face.**

**"****When did you take that?" I ask pointing to the picture with a scowl on my face.**

**"****The last time you were at my place." Charlie laughs. "Before we learned of... you know."**

**"****Well then." I sigh crossing my large arms across my large waist. **

**Renesme looks at me with huge eyes and that's when I remember. I'm the only one who hasn't presented her with a gift.**

**"****Oh yeah." I chuckle nervously and reach into my pocket. I pull out a small box and hand it to her. **

**"****Happy birthday, love." I say testing the word around my mouth and smiling at the after taste.**

**She squeals after opening it and tackles me into a hug sending me spiraling against the floor. I laugh and rub her back as she picks up the necklace with her dainty fingers and presses it in mine hoping I'll clasp it around her neck.**

**I lift up her beautiful blonde hair and successfully accomplish clasping it without getting a strand stuck in it. She looks down at it semi bashful as everyone gathers around. **

**It's pretty ironic how I found this necklace. I was searching for something to get for her birthday when she turned 14, before my father passed away. I happened across it and fell in love with it admiring how it would look on her. **

**The necklace was a silvery-gold with a wolf carrying a bright red rose in its mouth. The green of the thorn-less stem glittering brilliantly in the dim light. Above the wolf are the words forever yours. **

**"****Forever." She smiles as she leans in and kisses him. **

**Enjoying the happiest moment of her life and the most important guy in her family, me.**

**Sam went on to heal and is now doing fine bustling around his house like nothing happened. I still get together and hunt with the pack ensuring that my girl comes with me every time. Renesme and me have plans of getting married. Everything's great. I'm loving living la-vida-loca. **

******Me: and that's a rap. Review everyone and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
